the_oder_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Oder Part 1
The Oder - A Horror Roblox Movie Part 1 One day, at night, Jamal is bringing his girlfriend to his friends' house. They become suspicious of him because he recently started online dating. Once he come, his girl friend, Jenna, arrived. She whispers to his ear. One of his friends privately spoke to him about, Jenna. Once they finished talking, Jenna disappears, and then reappears behind Jamal's friends. Offscreen, Jamal quits Roblox. Two Robloxian High students, Pankayz (Pan) and Zerophyx (Zee), arrive at school for an assembly. Zee makes eye contact with Jenna. Pan later explains Jenna's identity and reveals the latter has been banned from several servers, and nobody knows why. Zee started acting angry and scared of Jenna, who has been stalking him since the assembly. Pan thinks Jenna is just staring at Zee because she likes him, but Zee disagrees. He begs Pan and Chad to believe him that she is crazy keen on following him everywhere. Pan started to argue with Zee that she is following him the whole time. Pan just thinks Jenna is just following him because she likes him. Zee forgets something in his locker and goes back to get it. However, he is ambushed by Jenna and scared to his dorm. He instantly goes to sleep and dreams himself tied to a chair with Jenna appearing behind him. He wakes up and sees her at his window, and then falls asleep and wakes up again. When he wakes up, Pan greets him, where he immediately explains Jenna was at his window. Pan does not believe him and believes he was dreaming. Pan asks Zee to come camping with her as it is the weekend. He refuses out of fear of Jenna. Zee decided to join them camping and tells Pan maybe he is acting crazy, when Jenna appears behind the bench they are sitting on. While Zee is sleeping, Jenna snaps a twig to attract him, which works. They both went to the library. Zee found a news live on the computer. He found on live that ANOTHER person looked exactly like, Jenna! They both revealed that she is not possibly be human. Jenna sneaked on them. She noticed that they found her look like her on the news live footage. They tried to trick her that they are watching a funny video. Jenna breathed hard. Then she left the library. They both started to think of trapping her at the pool. She went to swimming pool at night. They both felt someone was kicking them both at the pool. They noticed that Pan isn't actually kicking Zee. They started to scream and gasp after they both found her kicking them both. They started to run fast away from her while she is chasing them. She suddenly stopped on the second floor of the building behind them. She suddenly started to transform tall and scary (With a zombie face). They both started to run fast as possible. They ran into the science room. Pan yelled at Chad to make flying potions. While he was making some to stop Jenna from running to them, Zee started to yell out, Rule 8 of the Roblox Community Rules. "The Power of Roblox Compels you, Jenna. Then she started to disappear. Then a moment later, Zee disappeared. They both starting thinking what happened to Zee. They noticed he got kicked out of the game. After a week later, Zee came back with a new account. They noticed that he was kicked but used a different account to jin back in. A moment later, Pan, Chad & Zee, started to play Volleyball. Just a few minutes later... Pan noticed that if Zee could join back in... Jenna could join back online too! Videos of The Oder Part 1 Below this paragraph is two videos of The Oder - A Roblox Horror Movie. The first video is the information that is typed onto this page. Most of the information are exactly in the movie below. Also another video which is the Deleted scenes and Bloopers! Go to the deleted scenes and bloopers page on this link: (Deleted Scenes and Bloopers) to watch how they created their movie in failing moments! Trivia * Jenna can be seen in several moments throughout the film. Category:Information Category:The Oder Roblox Movie